Shinigami's Survivor Game
by Rellie Miyamoto77
Summary: Semi UA. Soul Evans, el típico chico cool, es llevado fuera de su cómoda vida hacia la surrealista Death City, la ciudad de los muertos. Donde tendra que participar en la guerra de Spartoi. matar o morir es el lema. ¿Quien ganara? SxM


**Ren: Ola ke ase?**

**Ellie: Hola**

Ellie: Bien, estoy emocionada. Cuando Ren me propuso hacer esta historia con ella realmente no lo podía creer, y aun no me la creo XD. Pero estoy segura que escribir este fic juntas reforzará nuestra relación de pareja (?). Espero que esta idea les agrade.

Ren: Querida, nuestra relación no necesita mejorar ni reforzarse *inserte corazón aquí* y bueno, en realidad esta idea la tenía desde hace muuucho, pero no podía desarrollarla y se la comenté a mi amada y ella me ayudó, entonces decidí que quería hacerla con ella *otro corazón aquí* c:

Ren y Ellie: Sin más que decir, ¡que comience la lectura!

**Soul Eater no nos pertenece, sólo la trama.**

Jijí.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Entro a mi habitación y me quito la corbata. Después de haber dado un magnífico concierto de piano, mis padres seguramente me recompensarán como siempre. Me darán mucho dinero para gastar y podré salir con la lista de chicas que aún me faltan. Después haría un dueto con Wess y nos daría más fama...

Tocan la puerta y entra mi madre abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Mi lindo Soul! —chilla emocionada mientras me apresa cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se me hace imposible respirar.

—Madre… me ahogas —logro articular y ella me suelta.

—¡Oh, querido! ¡Fuiste la sensación! Mami está muy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño.

—Gracias, mamá. En realidad, no me esperaba tanta fama. —sonrío tímidamente…

«_Ajá. Eso sólo lo creerán los demás. Pero tú y yo sabemos la realidad, amigo._»

Por supuesto que me iban a amar. Por supuesto que iba a ser la sensación, madre. Soy absolutamente _cool, _guapo, sensual y un genio musical. Soy todo un prodigio. No. Soy un ser perfecto.

Mi madre, supuestamente es muy _cariñosa _conmigo, pero no es que me ame, ella ama el dinero que obtiene gracias a mí. Pero no importa, conmigo mismo me basta y sobra.

—Soul, hijo. Tengo que irme. Recuerda que te quiero.

Y dicho eso se va, ni siquiera espera a que le responda. Da igual. Yo por mi parte, estoy bastante cansado. Me recosté en uno de los sillones que hay en mi camerino, lentamente mis párpados se fueron cerrando, estaba por quedarme dormido… Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién? —Pregunté, mas nadie me respondió—. ¿Que quién es?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. De mala gana me levante a abrir. Estaba molesto y dispuesto a matar a quién quiera que haya interrumpido mi sueño. Pero me llevé una sorpresa. En cuanto abrí no había nadie. Miré para todos lados y tampoco había señales de que alguien hubiese estado por allí, iba a cerrar la puerta en cuanto lo noté.

Abajo en el suelo, había lo que parecía un paquete. Lo tomé entre mis manos, sólo era una caja común y corriente. Quizá era algún regalo de una de mis tantas fans, sonreí y decidí volver a entrar en mi camerino. Cerré la puerta. Observé nuevamente la caja, no tenía una dedicatoria o algo parecido, tampoco estaba perfumada. Era raro. La abrí, y muy al contrario de lo que esperé encontrar —ya que normalmente las fans regalan ropa interior o cartas— en esta había algo curioso.

Tomé entre mis manos el objeto. Se trataba de una muñequita, media como más o menos 10 centímetros. Usaba dos graciosas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, su ropa era un tanto… ¿extraña? Y sus ojos, esos sí me llamaron la atención, eran verdes, redondos y bonitos. La examiné por varios minutos más, fuera de los ojos no tenía nada de especial.

—¿Qué clase de regalo es este? —murmuré para mí.

Bufé y cuando iba a volver a dejar la muleca en la caja encontré una nota. La tomé y la abrí, ésta decía algo sumamente extraño _"Bienvenido a Death City"_. ¿Death City? ¿Qué es eso?, puse la nota dentro de la caja y coloque ésta arriba de una mesa, y me dispuse a continuar con mi siesta. Pero algo raro sucedió.

La caja comenzó a brillar, un fuerte destello verde que parecía que me dejaría ciego. Luego de eso, todo comenzó a temblar… ¡Un terremoto! Espera… ¿Un terremoto en Londres? Quise salir del camerino, pero la puerta parecía estar atascada. No había salida. Del centro del lugar apareció un agujero que estaba rodo, ese hoyo se tragó los muebles, ¡y estaba por tragarme a mí!

* * *

No supe qué pasó con exactitud. Creo que me desmayé. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Ya no estaba en mi camerino, de hecho, no recordaba haber estado en este lugar alguna vez.

Las calles, los edificios, el cielo… ¡El sol! Mantenían un toque bastante tétrico que logró ponerme los nervios de punta. Intenté levantarme pero volví a caer. Intenté volver a levantarme con el mismo resultado, hasta que una mano se ofreció a ayudarme. La acepté gustoso y pude ponerme de pie. Cuando iba a darle las gracias a esa persona, me di cuenta de algo que me hizo retrocedes unos pasos y casi volver a caer.

La persona que me había ayudado era idéntica a la muñeca que había recibido, aunque mucho más grande.

—Soul Evans —su voz era sueva, incluso dulce, si las circunstancias fueran distintas me reiría de su timbre de voz.

—Tú como sa…

—Soul —volvió a interrumpirme—. ¡Felicidades! —sonrió—. ¡Has entrado oficialmente a la Guerra Spartoi!

…

Esperen…

¿Qué?

* * *

Ellie: Normalmente mi fuerte son las historias de drama, romance y comedia, escribir esto tambien representa un reto personal (también para Ren jeje). El fic tendrá un poco de todo, desde acción, pasando por el romance e incluso pequeñas dosis de que la historia les agrade, tendrá muchas sorpresas, algunas les agradaran, otras quizá no tanto, pero todo es con cariño y con el fin de entretener.

Ren: Ojalá les guste y dependiendo de los reviews, favoritos y más, decidiremos si continuarlo o no~ Esto se sale totalmente de todos los fic's que hemos escrito y estamos nerviosas y emocionadas~ jijí~ Los amo, mis amados~

Ren y Ellie: _**¿Review?**_

**By**.

**Rellie Miyamoto77**

_(Ren Miyamoto y Ellie77)_


End file.
